My Brother's In Love
by justbeingjess
Summary: When rachel realises her brother is in love with her best friend she is over the moon! But do things go the way she planned? Anderberry and Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

"Blaine! I'm giving you three seconds to get your ass out of my bathroom!" Rachel yelled, staring at Blaine with a glare that could kill.

"But there's a spider in mine! You know I hate spiders! Ever since that kid Andy put one in my pants that time at kindergarten, I hate that guy."

"Blaine, stop being such a little kid! that was, what, 14 years ago? Now get out! I have to pee!"

"Oh come on Rach I'll only be a minute! Besides, your friends will be here any minute and I need to do my hair!."

"And why do you care about that? They've known you forever! They couldn't care less if you strolled around dressed as santa! Now get your fat ass out of my bathroom! I'm dying here!"

"But Rach I.."

"GET OUT OF THERE ANDERSON BEFORE I PEE ON YOU!" Blaine gave a disgusted look and Rachel knew it did the trick.

"Alright, alright! I'm going! But can you please get that spider out before your friends come?"

"Fine, now go!" Shoving Blaine out of her bathroom and forcing the bathroom door shut.

"Have a nice pee!" Blaine smugly commented before exiting her room.

He now has to decide which way to go from here, either sneak into dad and papa's room and use their bathroom or to face the deadly spider. But he finally built up the courage to enter his room, let alone the on-suit bathroom! He edges towards his bed and leaps on it to hide under the covers as it were a shield of protection from the spider; when he feels something hard with sharp edges hidden under his pillow. He cautiously reveals the unknown object that hides in his bed, but a sigh of relief leaves him when he realises its the frames picture of Kurt he took from Rachel.

Blaine stares at it for a while, admiring the carefully tailored black jacket that compliments the bright blue shirt that is printed carefully with checks. He is then grateful for the relatively tight jeans that Kurt was wearing that day and smiles as he remembers he will see him soon. But just as the realisation hits Blaine, Rachel walks in.

"Right where is this spid... Blaine? What are you doing?" Blaine stuffs the frame under the covers and tries to act subtle.

"Urm.. Nothing I was just, hangin' out; on my bed... Been having late nights and"

"Blaine!" By this time Rachel had made her way to his bed and attempts to find the frame. "What are you hiding?" Rachel says in a suspicious yet confused voice. The only response from Blaine is a red face.

"Fine. Then I'll have to find out myself!" Rachel rummages around Blaine's bed trying to find what was hidden.

"Rachel! Stop it! Im warning you!" Blaine struggles to keen control of Rachel until he springs up a plan that always works. "Rachel! Ow don't bite me! Rachel! You have left me no choice... Get over here!" And Blaine captures Rachel in his hands and tickles her until she cant stop laughing.

"BLAINE! GET OFF ME! BLAINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!BLIAINE!" Rachel fights for freedom but fails to succeed. Blaine has yet again won the fight.

"Okay, Alright! You win... Now get of me." Blaine releases the grip he has on Rachel and she sighs in relief. Then almost instantly, Rachel snatches the frame and runs out of the room! Blaine is unaware of this until she is gone and he launches off the bed and runs after her! But he is too late. Rachel stares at the picture, and knows instantly that he stole it from her. But then the realisation sinks in. Why does Blaine have a picture of Kurt? Then everything fits into place... "You're in love with Kurt."

Blaine looks at Rachel. They hold a stare for a while until Blaine's head sinks and he has turned a even deeper shade of red. Until Rachel adds to his confusion.

"And he's in love with you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:**

**I know that it is moving slowly but this chapter has lots of Anderberry and not a lot of Klaine at all! So I hope you like it and review please! :) **

Blaine's head lifts up and his facial expression stiffened in a way that suggested he didn't know how to react. He takes a moment to think about what he will do next; smile? Laugh? Hug Rachel? Or simply run and hide in his room? He is taken back by the fact that Rachel instantly caught on the he was in love with Kurt, but how? _Why did she think that in the first place? Was I acting differently since I transferred to McKinley? Did I accidentally make little hints? I haven't said more than 'hi' and 'yeah McKinley's great' to him in the 4 weeks I've been there; or maybe it was before that? What has given me away so easily? _

Blaine wipes the confused look off his face and decides that the best thing to do is speak. "Urm... W-What?" There's a slight a pause when Blaine forgets how to move his mouth and has to regain control of his tongue to speak. "No, no no I think you've made a mistake there Rachel. I'm not 'I Love' with Kurt, and he definitely doesn't like me so if we can just..."

"Blaine. I'm your sister. I know every single thought that runs through your head! Don't pretend that you don't sit in your room and cry whilst singing a medley of every love song in the world! I know you! And I bet that you are only saying that because you think I'll run off and tell Kurt, which I wont by the way, and..."

"Oh come on Rachel! You couldn't keep your mouth shut if it was the difference of you getting into NYADA! And don't act like you are the 'smart one', because I know _you_ too. I know that you are planning to go sneak out and see Finn again like you did last night, I know that you're secretly in love with that collection of action movies I have,that you wont admit you have watched more than me!" Rachel had painted an embarrassed yet unimpressed look that isn't convincing at all on her face as Blaine continues.

"and I know that you love me more than anything in the whole world and you could never live without me because I'm so so nice and you are so so desperate to see your little brothers face everyday of your life and you want me to" Blaine started to add a sarcastic tone to his voice but is rudely interrupted by Rachel.

"Okay okay Anderson! That's enough cheek from you little one!"

"Hey no fair! I am only a year younger! And I'm taller than you for a start!" By now the conversation has moved into Rachel's room and Rachel is picking out the outfit she should wear today.

"You may be taller, but you're still have a little growing up to do. I mean I was already mature when I was a Freshman, physically, mentally, and vocally. I've always been ahead of nature; although I still had a little brattyness I needed to control, but you little brother have to grow and break the cocoon that you are closeted in and break through like a pretty little butterfly! And..." By this time Blaine had zoned out and was thinking about Kurt. About how he would be here soon. How if Rachel was right, he liked him! How he knew he existed! How everything could be perfect! But then other things like how sometimes he acts ignorant around him. How he tries to avoid conversation with him, how he never really makes an effort to say 'hello'. But maybe the little things that anyone would do like saying 'hi' is what gave me away. But then he remembers to zone back into the conversation.

"Then you'll be able to hit higher notes and lower ones too and we can sing duets and I we can be known as the 'Strong Siblings!' and we can break into the biz and become Broadway stars! And; Blaine were you listening?"

"Urm.. Yeah you were talking about cocoons and... stuff" Rachel raised her eyebrow and Blaine did the same mimicking her and copying her every move.

Rachel started to brush fer hair ans so did Blaine which his invisible brush. Then she started doing her make up and so did Blaine, until Rachel slapped him ever so slightly and Blaine just gave her a huge hug.

Rachel embraced him and squeezed his so tight it was impossible to breathe until she was aware of what she was doing. Blaine returned the favour causing then both to laugh. But they never broke the hug. The two siblings just stood there, enjoying the moment. They were so comfortable and didn't want to let go but Blaine knew that he had to. And Rachel let go too.

"And what was that for little brother?" Rachel added in a less heart-felt but more witty way.

"Wow. For a second I thought that there was a minute that you didn't annoyed me. But there it is. And I did it because I love you! You make me laugh how the slightest thing can annoy you and it makes you so oddly cute!"

"I love you too little one! And I must say, I have missed those hugs. You've been a little distant lately; but I'm glad my annoying little idiot of a brother is back! Now get out I need to get dressed before they arrive!" Rachel gave Blaine a smile that he missed and then he left the room. But just at that second the doorbell rung.

"They're here early! Blaine get the door please? And act subtle! It's Kurt; looks like Mercedes isn't coming cos they always come together. Remember to smile little one!"

Blaine's mind wonders what to do, does he go and do his hair? Or should he just act causal? He decides to answer the door because Kurt had rung it twice and it probably getting impatient. But when he opens the door, something happens. Something overcomes him. Kurt is wearing the same jeans as he was in the picture he stole from Rachel! He recognises that Kurt is waiting to be invited in and Blaine's mind begins to work.

"Urm, come in Kurt. Rachel is just getting ready upstairs. If you wanna just, wait somewhere..." _Damn it Anderson! _He thinks to himself. _Why are you such a douche bag around Kurt! Act subtle. You can do this._

"So how are things Blaine? I have hardly had the chance to talk to you since you transferred; been busy with glee club and that damn election that has been going on."

"No no its okay I get it. McKinley's... different to Dalton. It's a lot more, opinionated and open about stuff and"

"You having a hart time being gay at Mckinley? Yeah I've been there. You know you can always just come say hi and we can talk about it if you want." Blaine has an explosion in his body but tries not to let it show.

"Urm, thanks that would be nice, although I feel like in intruding in your routine and"

"No no it would be nice to talk to someone who gets it. I had no one when I was going through it, so it would be really great to help you." At that Blaine's heart left his body, sinked into heaven and then found him again. And again he couldn't remember how to speak. He was sort of pretending to think, but it was an unsuccessful attempt. But when Blaine regained the ability to talk, he just speaks ever so softly.

"Thank you." and Kurt and Blaine exchange a look that Blaine thought was love. _Could Rachel be right? _ Kurt was thrown by this glare, but didn't want to show it._ Could Blaine like me back?_ But he didn't have time to think when Rachel stormed down the stares and announced...

"I'm here! I bet you've missed me!"

"I sure have!" said Kurt and wrapped his arms around Rachel. Rachel winked at Blaine and mouthed 'Sorry I took so long' and Blaine just rolled his eyes and climbed the stares to his room. When Rachel noticed Kurt staring at Blaine's ass; and she whispered "Don't make it so obvious that you're in love with my brother." and Kurt just gave her a look that was exactly the same as Blaine's only a while ago. It stiffened and a confusion started to build on his face. Then Kurt lost for word just said "Urm... What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authours Notes: I am so so sorry I haven't updated for abut 92083902 years! Really! I just haven't got round to writing it cos I have had exams and stuff, still there are no excuses! So now its here I'm sorry if its not very good! Or long, or Anderberryish... Sorry! Review it please and Thank you! Again, im so so so so sorry! **

Kurt was confused. He wasn't quite sure of what just happened. All he recalls is talking to Blaine, staring at him, which after thinking about it, was a little peculiar, and then his eyes following his rear area as he walked up the stairs. _How does Rachel know what I don't even know yet? How can she possibly think I feel anything towards Blaine? Blaine. My best friends brother, the guy I knew forever, the guy I helped potty train! How is any of this real? It's not real, its not. It cant be... Can it? _

Kurt realised his absence from reality and returned by saying, "what are you talking about? Rachel that ridiculous!" Kurt's tone of voice was what he would call believable, but to Rachel it was his covering-up-something voice.

"Kurt. You can't tell me that my brother just walked up the stairs without someone drooling over his butt! Which by the way makes me overly joyed for you both yet so creeped out..."

"Rachel can we just drop it please? You know I don't like your brother, that would be just... weird! I mean I've known him since forever!"

"And? Doesn't that make it even more perfect?"

"No that just makes it more weird! But there s nothing to be weird about cos I don't like him!"

"Kurt, come on! Don't you know that I notice how you blush whenever he comes to say hi to you in school! How you pretend to not care every time his name is mentioned in a sentence! Come on Kurt just admit it! YOU LIKE BL-."

"Shhh Rachel! You're speaking way too load! And no I don't like Blaine! At all! No way! In any way! Wait no as a friend I do; obviously, that obvious right? but nothing more!"

"Really? Are you sure about that Mr Hummel?"

"Yes Rachel I am! And don't call me that, I feel like I'm in trouble...Now can we just drop it? Please! I do not like Blaine okay?"

"Just makin' it worse Hummel"

"What have I said now? I mean I haven't done anything to make myself look awkward or uncertain or..."

"HA so you admit that you're doubting your 'we're just friends, I've known him forever' act'!"

By this time Kurt's embarrassment has risen over a thousand times. "Come on Kurt! Look its not awkward, its not weird, its cute that you have a crush! Even cuter that It's on my brother! I mean the last person that liked Blaine was our pet hamster 4 years ago, you know Charles? When he used to get excited when Blaine held him and pee on him as a sign of affection, well I think it was... Anyway back to my point... Can't you admit that there is a tiny spark? Just a little one?" Kurt's eyes wonder around the room, trying to find something to fix on when he finds nothing but air. So he settles with two beady eyes that stare at him. He searches in his brain trying to find a comeback, but decides to finally just give in!

"Okay maybe Blaine is... well, sorta kinda cute, you know he has those adorable eyebrows that I swear he plucks to make them perfectly triangular! And he has those puppy eyes that he does when he tries to get something off you, and those little creases that appear round his mouth when he smiles and..." Rachel stares at Kurt in the _you're in love _face. She analyses his behaviour and makes a mental note to tell Blaine about this when she notices a blanket sticking out of the door...

"And also there's those...Rachel, stop looking at me like that! I think he's cute! End of story! He's your brother for god sakes... You're pretty; there's gotta be some resemblance."

"Kurt; can I please remind you that as much alike as we look, we are NOT RELATED! Remember? We're adopted! But you can just go ahead and talk to me about my own brothers dreaminess whilst I try not to explode with happiness and puke at the same time." A slight smirk starts to appear on Kurt's face before he continues.

Meanwhile, Blaine sits outside the door eavesdropping on Kurt and Rachel, silently squealing and laughing to himself. He sits with a pillow and a large blanket, which he buries his face in every time Kurt compliments him. Trying not to make a sound as he tries to contain his joy.

"And have you seen that little stubble he has! And"

"Kurt are you quite finished? Its so adorable that you love my brother, and don't you deny it cos you've just listed 37 things you love about him! But Kurt, he's my brother... can we leave it at 37?"

"37? Really? And I dont _love _him! And do I really talk that much! Or are you just being over dramatic?"

"Okay maybe not 37...more like 27, but still! Lets stop before I upchuck on your new outfit!" Rachel smiles at Kurt whilst she unplugs her phone charger, but hears a breathing pattern that can only be an excited Blaine coming from outside her door. She wonders what is going on when she realises, Bline is outside the door! _Of corse!_ She thinks to herself and forms a poor, yet cunning plan to distract Kurt.

"Say, Kurt how about we leave soon;but no yet, maybe in about 3 minutes? That will give me just enough time to MAKE MY BED and SORT OUT MY BLANKET. Also I could arrange my PILLOWS and urm... clean my room." Kurt looks suspiciously at a overexcited Rachel. He examines her, but tries not to look too startles by Rachel's peculiar behaviour. He settles with the idea that she is covering something up; well that was a given in the first place, but she is hiding something... something to do with the duvet! Kurt sneaks around Rachel as she does her bed to make her mental plan look believable, but Kurt has other ideas. He believes that Rachel has hidden something inside her duvet, but what exactly? As soon as Rachel is done he rips off the covers and witnesses nothing but bare sheets.

"Kurt! Why did you do that! What is wrong with you!" Kurt looks worried, and scared of what may occur next. The consequences however aren't as terrifying as he though as he is knocked down with a giant fluffy pillow. "Rachel! Rachel don... Rachel I just did my heair! Rachel.. Rache..." Then a rather masculine and short figure enters the room.

"Hey guys what's goin' on I can hear you screaming from my roo... Oh, I see what's going on, okay..."

Rachel turns her head to face Blaine as he stands before the pair of them scrapping and in an awkward position. "You could hear us from your _room_ could you? Really? Were we that loud little brother?" Rachel does her sarcastic pout hoping he will understand the hidden message.

"Urm, yeah I could, I mean I heard Kurt screaming and you laughing I had to come check out what was happening, I"

"But ALL the way across the hall and round the corner? Really!" Rachel winks at him and nods at the blanket that still sticks out of the slightly open door. Blaine, now taking the hint tries to play along with Raches plan of distracting Kurt and moving the damn blanket!

"Yeah all the was across he hall Rachel, you know your laugh goes right through these walls! Not to mention me! I was just checking what was wrong. Oh hi Kurt, she didn't hit you too hard did she?"

"N..no she didn't thankfully. We were just messing around when she decided to tickle me! Not a good idea!"

"Ahh well just be glad she didn't claw you! When she gets carried away she jumps on you and literally tries to scratch your eyes out! I've been there, not pretty!" Blaine chuckled as he looked at Rachel, but caught Kurt's eye and held a smile with him. They both stared into each other's eyes, wondering what was happening, until Rachel interrupted the moment.

"Blaine don't you think its time you get you're stinkin' ass out of my bedroom now?" Blaine remembered the plan and took action almost straight away.

"My ass is perfectly clean thank you very much and don't worry I'm getting out here now don't sweat it!" Blaine moved towards the door being particularly careful to not make the blanket noticeable. "Bye my beautiful darling angle sister." Blaine announced sarcastically as they exchanged a mischievous look. "See you later Kurt"

Blaine humbly added as they smiled again before Blaine closed the door.

Blaine brushing the blanket from under the door being careful that it made no noise. He was relieved he got out of there alive without hugging Kurt or squealing... He was pretty happy with his 'cool and collected' image, but disappointed his cover was blown by Rachel. He was even more embarrassed when he didn't take the obvious hints! But he knew that Rachel wouldn't tell Kurt, they kind of had a mental pact about these sort of things. But it was different this time. Because finally the guy he liked reciprocated his feelings! Someone actually like him! The only problem now, was how could he show Kurt he feels the same way?


End file.
